The Regret of a Prince
by Battlestorm
Summary: Prequel to 'Because You're My Brother'. A simple fight leaves Legolas' brother fighting for his life, and Legolas fighting his guilt. Will he manage to pull out of it or will Thranduil's anger spur him over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

The two boys giggled, glancing around the corner frequently as to not miss the moment when their prank was discovered. The eldest, Legolas, with hair as fair as gold, grinned at his brother, Ascal, who was his polar opposite. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, contrasting to Legolas' icy blue ones. The sound of a door opening had the boys holding their breath in anticipation. They peeked around the corner to witness their scheme unwind. The rather rotund cook walked through the door, closing it with her hip as her hands were full of broth. She set the pot down on the stove next to the other one and turned towards it. She opened the lid and screamed as she saw the dead mouse. She fled the room as quickly as she could, still screaming. They ran to their bedroom before allowing themselves to revel in their victory. They burst into laughter and high fived each other. They were still laughing and wiping the tears from their eyes when a very angry Thranduil barged into their room. Their laughter immediately ceased as they saw the serious expression on their father's face.

"I am very disappointed in you two. You insist on acting so childishly despite being nearly 600 years old. Do you know what you have done? The cook is done with your antics and has quit, so now we have no one to feed us until I find a replacement. The broth she slaved the entire day preparing is ruined, thanks to you two. I was in a very important meeting and had to leave to deal with your behavior. Now the alliance I was trying to forge was refused. We do not have the aid of that kingdom, and we would have, had you two not decided to indulge in such juvenile acts." Thranduil's eyes were full of rage. His boys were acting more and more like elflings when they should have been starting to grow up. Their pranks had gone on far enough. This was the last straw.

"Ada," Ascal spoke softly in the silence. "It wasn't my idea Ada. It was all Legolas' idea. He made me do it and I didn't want to because it was mean but he said he would hit me if I didn't. I'm sorry Ada. I should've just let him hit me." All of Thranduil's rage was instantly directed at Legolas, who was staring at his brother in shock. How could he lie about such a thing? It was both their faults and he needed to take half the blame.

"Ascal, you can go." Ascal quickly darted out of the door, leaving Legolas to fend for himself. "I am very disappointed in you Legolas. As the eldest, you should be a role model. And to threaten your brother like that? You need to grow up Legolas. As much as it pains me to do this, after this day, you will not even think of submitting yourself to those types of behaviors again." Ascal, who was hiding out in the hall, could clearly hear the smacks of his father's palm against Legolas' bottom. He winced in sympathy, trying not to feel guilty about his brother's harsh cries of pain. After a few minutes, Legolas stopped crying out even though the spanks still rained down on him. At this point, Thranduil pulled up his son's pants and left him shaking and crying silently on the ground. He found Ascal sniffling with tears in his eyes outside. He stooped down and hugged him gently.

"It's ok son. I bet there is some milk we can warm up and put honey in for you down in the kitchens." He held his hand and they made their way down the stairs.

Ascal hesitantly made his way into their room. His belly was full of the goodies that Thranduil had given him. Looking around, he saw that Legolas was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and walked further in. Out of nowhere, someone tackled him to the ground and pinned him underneath their weight. His scream was cut short by their hand covering his mouth. Ascal looked up in horror at his brother's enraged face.

"I can't believe you lied to Ada! You pathetic little coward. You should have shared the punishment but instead you played baby. I'm so tired of taking the blame for you all the time just because I'm the oldest! You are not much younger than I and I shouldn't always be the one who takes the blame!" Ascal broke free of his brother's grip and ran towards the door. Legolas grabbed him before he reached the handle and threw him away from it. His brother landed hard on the floor. Legolas stood there breathing hard. When his brother didn't immediately get up, some of his anger turned to concern.

"Onooro…?" He sprinted to his side instantly. Ascal was lying unmoving on his stomach. Legolas shook him hard.

"Ascal! This game is not humorous!" He gasped as his hand came into contact with something wet. He brought it to his face and screamed. Bright red blood was pooling under his brother at a rapid pace. He rolled Ascal to his back. A small dagger was planted fully into his belly as blood gushed out of the wound.

"ADA! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Two guards burst into the room, weapons raised until they took in the situation. One instantly ran back out to get help as the other hurried to the brothers. Legolas vaguely recognized him as Shantar, one of his personal body guards. He set to work examining the deep wound.

"Legolas. What has happened? Who did this?" One glance at Legolas' pale and guilt ridden face told the story. Before he could say anything else, the King burst through the doors. He ran to his youngest son and fell to his knees beside him.

"Who did this?" His voice was low and deadly.

"Your Highness, I believe it was an accident. I do not believe Legolas meant to-" He was cut off as Thranduil turned to his other son and grabbed him. Before anyone knew what was happening, a harsh slap rang through the room, the force of which sent Legolas sprawling onto his back. Immediately, a bright red mark grew on his cheek. The King was staring at him in hatred.

"You were jealous. Jealous that you got in trouble and Ascal didn't. Jealous that I loved him more and you less. Yes, it's true. If I had a choice, I would wish Ascal to be the eldest. He is stronger than you will ever be. You are weak! A disgrace to the Mirkwood name! And now you have tried to kill him!" Shantar shook himself from his shock at his King's actions. He grabbed him as he threw himself at his son again, saving Legolas from more pain. Legolas took this opportunity to run from the room as the healers rushed in. He ran until he was gasping for breath then kept running. He finally collapsed at the far end of the castle. He had hurt his baby brother. Possibly killed him. His father's words rang through his head over and over as he buried his head in his knees and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas had no idea how long he sat there crying. The tears had long since stopped falling ad all that were left were sobs that wracked his thin frame. He felt cold and numb on the inside, everything muted around him. He could not bring himself to care about the biting wind that whipped at him and stole his breath in its icy chill. His mind replayed the same memory over and over, taunting him.

_Legolas wiped his tears almost immediately after sitting down. Now was not the time for weakness. His brother needed him. It was an accident, and father had to know that. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt his brother. He had to see if he was ok. He darted back to the other side of the castle as fast as he could, fear and concern for Ascal driving him forward. He hesitantly opened the door to his room and gasped at the sight. Healers bustled around like a swarm of bees, holding piles of cloth and herbs. His brother laid still and pale against their bed, not even seeming to breathe. Red soaked his tunic and the blankets underneath. His father sat by his bed, holding his hand. His face was a mask, but his eyes betrayed the terror he felt. _

_ "Onooro…" The softly spoken words left Legolas' mouth without his knowledge. Thranduil instantly jerked his head towards him. Legolas had never seen such rage before in anyone, let alone his father. It scared him that his father was that angry at him._

_ "Come to relish in your triumph?" Thranduil spat the words in disdain, making his eldest son flinch._

_ "No Adar. I only wished to learn of Ascal's condition. I am worried." If anything, his father's anger seemed to grow._

_ "You have no right! You are the reason your brother is dying. The reason the healers are hesitant to tell me of his state! They cannot tell me my son will live! Do you realize what you've done! Just like your mother, he could be slain by your hand." Legolas recoiled sharply as if his father had slapped him again. Tears welled up in his wide eyes. _

_ "Ada…Naneth's dead was not my fault…it wasn't! Neither was Ascal's accident! I didn't mean to hurt them!" _

_ "Your mother would still be here if it weren't for you! She would be here to comfort Ascal! If it weren't for you, Ascal wouldn't be hurt in the first place! He would be the heir, the perfect heir to the throne, instead of some sniveling baby! You've ruined this family! You've ruined everything! I hate you, just like my wife did!" For a few moments, Legolas stood there in silence. The world grew dim around him, and all that he was aware of was the loud beating of his heart. His vision gradually came back and the first thing he saw was the expression of pure hatred on his father's face. He looked around breathing hard. The healing staff that was not currently working on his brother had all stopped and were staring at him with the same expression. He stumbled backwards shaking his head._

_ "No…it wasn't…I didn't mean to…oh Valar…" He turned and fled from the room. This time he ran outside to his favorite tree. He clung to the trunk bawling. He could feel his heart being crushed to pieces under the weight of his guilt. Naneth, his brother, everything. It was all his fault. He jerked his head to the side quickly and threw up the contents of his stomach. He dry heave a few times before the feeling passed, leaving him sickly and shaky. He sunk to his knees, bowing under the strain of his blame._

He was only barely aware of the footsteps that padded through the courtyard. He didn't look up, even when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Prince Legolas. What has you so distraught?" He didn't recognize the softly spoken feminine voice. The hand shook him gently, making him look up. The girl bit her lip as she took in Legolas' appearance. He was pale and sweat beaded his forehead despite the frigid temperature out here. His lips were tinged blue from exposure and there were tear tracks frozen to his face. She had already seen the pile of emesis on the ground beside him.

"Are you ill, my Prince? I can fetch a healer for you. We must get you inside. You feel cold as death." The moment the word death left her lips, Legolas flinched violently and he jerked his head back to his knees. Myriani chewed on her lip harder. What had this boy so upset he would sit out in the snow and refuse the warmth of the castle? She heaved a sigh as she pulled the boy into her arms. He was thin, so his weight was not too much to handle. Legolas let her pick him up without a fight. He was too exhausted to give one anyways. She brought his to her chambers quickly and laid him on her bed. She stripped off his wet clothes, leaving him in his undergarments, before tucking him under the wool blankets and heading outside. He heard her calling out for a healer several times before coming back in with a frown on her beautiful face. She was fidgeting nervously with the braid in her dark hair.

"I cannot seem to find a healer, nor a guard. Where are they?" She looked to Legolas expectantly, only to see that his eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him. They were glazed over, and she rushed over worriedly. She knew shock when she saw it. She tucked the blanket more firmly around him and stoked the fire. She left quickly, in search of the King. He would want news of his son. After looking in the throne room, his chambers, his work room, and the library, he found him walking in the hallways towards the Prince's quarters with an armful of blankets.

"My Lord!" She rushed to his side quickly. "My Lord, your son is ill. I found him outside in the cold. He-"Thranduil brushed her aside.

"I do not care about him. Ascal needs me at the moment. It was not Legolas who was injured."

"But Sire! Legolas is in shock! He is cold as ice! He could fall ill!" Thranduil spun to face her.

"I do not care about Legolas! He could die and I would still not care!" With that, he continued his quest to Ascal's chambers, leaving Myriani with her mouth slightly open, staring at his retreating back.

I know. Kind of a short chapter, but I don't know when I'll get to write again and I wanted to put down my ideas before I forgot. Please, please, PLEASE review! I would love to hear some feedback about his. I don't know if it's any good.


	3. Chapter 3

Myriani took the wet cloth and dipped it back into the cold water. She used it to wipe the sweat from Legolas' face before laying it back on his forehead. His fever had risen throughout the entire night, and now that it was morning, it was almost unbearably hot to the touch. She frowned worriedly as he shifted restlessly. She began singing softly in elven tongue, hoping it would soothe him long enough to get some rest.

"Ada…" Myriani jerked slightly from surprise. Though the words were barely a whisper, a mere exhale of breath, it was the first word she had heard from him all night. Legolas stirred harder.

"Ada…I'm…I'm sorry!...Forgive me…I…I didn't…Please don't hate me…Ada!...Ada…" The broken words had Myriani struggling to control her emotions. She wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and squared her shoulders. Legolas was very sick and needed the comfort of his Adar. She rewet the cloth once more before leaving her quarters. She would find Thranduil and tell him of his son's condition. Once he had heard of its severity, she was sure that he would come right away to see him. No father could hate their child so much to ignore their suffering.

She found him in the Prince's chambers. She had already learnt of the young prince's condition through castle gossip. She hoped that Legolas did not hear as well because the stories made him out to be a jealous monster. Some very cruel things were said of him.

"My Lord," She bowed low to the ground in an attempt to appease him, but the King did not even glance up. His eyes were firmly planted on Ascal, taking in every twitch of pain and rise of his chest.

"My Lord I need to speak with you." Still no response. She sighed inwardly, and decided to continue. "Legolas is extremely ill Sire. His brow burns like fire. He has not woken since before the first star rose in the sky last night. I have not the skill nor the supplies needed to treat his suffering. No healer has even endeavored to help him. They ignore my pleas. The guards ignore my complaints." Thranduil didn't so much as look her direction during her entire spiel. Frustration drove her to raise her voice slightly.

"Sire if he does not get treatment he will die! Your son is alone in an unfamiliar room on what could very well be his deathbed with not even his father to sooth his fears. He has called your name! He needs his Adar! Do you wish him to suffer alone as he burns with Mordor's fire! Do you wish him to die?" The King was silent for a long time. Myriani almost gave up hope before he finally spoke.

"So be it." She couldn't believe her ears. A father would care so little of his own flesh and blood that he would not see him, not even try to save him from a fate worse than death. A small gasp drew her immediately to the present. Her eyes jerked to the doorway, where a very shaky and pale Legolas stood. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Myriani felt her heart shatter as she saw his face. He had tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and his eyes shone with devastation.

"Oh Legolas…" Before she had time to react, Legolas had turned and fled the room. She immediately went to follow, but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned to the King in outrage. When he shook his head, she yanked her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. In the next instant, she was on the ground, held there by three of the King's bodyguards.

"No! You have to let me go! Legolas needs me! Stop! Please! He needs me!" Her pleas could be heard throughout the castle as she was dragged to the dungeon and thrown unceremoniously inside a cell. She sprang up and hit the bars with her fists. After a few times, she knew that escape was impossible. The bars were unbreakable and something such as her small hands would not be able to penetrate its strength. She sank her knees in defeat and wept in despair.

King Thranduil brought a hand to his cheek slowly. He still could not believe a meager servant had the gall to strike him. The slap had not hurt in the least, but it sharply cut through the fog that had been clouded around his mind. He glanced down at his sleeping son and something tugged at his gut. He was unfamiliar with the feeling. Was it guilt? Yes. He felt guilty about what he had said to Legolas. Heartbreak had been clear on his face as he ran from the room. Thranduil sighed. All of the rage he had felt previously toward his eldest had evaporated. Now all that was left was guilt eating a hole in his chest. He sighed, mind made up.

"Guards!" One was instantly inside the chambers.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want Legolas to be found. Do not leave one inch of this castle unlooked. Bring him to me when you find him.

"Of course, your Highness. At once." The guard left with flourish leaving Thranduil to his thoughts.

Legolas ran as fast as his struggling feet could take him. The fever had taken its toll. He tripped and stumbled often, as if someone had laid every obstacle possible in his way. He fell once but recovered, pushing himself on. _I have to get away. Ada hates me. He wants me to die. I have to get away from here._

Legolas stumbled again, this time he did not get up as he fell. He pressed his burning face to the cool dirt, only slightly aware that the dark soil was sticking to the sweat on his face. He gasped for air convulsively. His head was swimming and his vision blurred as darkness caressed the edges of it. He could not remember another time in which he felt more ill. Each breath was a struggle. He wished he had not abandoned the blanket at the beginning of his escape as he wanted something to curl around his shaking form.

He wondered briefly if the nice woman had noticed he was gone. More importantly, he wandered if Ada had noticed his absence. No. Adar hated him. He wanted him dead. It would not matter if he died within the castle or out in the forest. He was still alone. And he deserved it. He had hurt Ascal. He deserved to die alone. With that last thought, his eyes rolled back, and he slumped to the ground as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

Really short chapter also but I will be writing more tomorrow because it's a snow day J. Keep the reviews coming because I absolutely love the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter and buckle up because this is only the beginning! Oh, and to answer a question someone had, Legolas is indeed in his very early teen and his brother is only like a year and a half his junior.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind rustled the leaves gently, making them caress gently against the pale face of Legolas, but the movement did not make him stir. The rough gurgling sounds of his breathing could be clearly heard. The trees whispered amongst themselves worriedly. This elfling had wandered into the woods and had not yet gotten up from where he had fallen. They could see the sweat that was beaded along his face despite the chill of the day. He looked awfully ill and it seemed that no one was coming to get him. They bent their branches above him in an attempt to keep the fast falling snow from piling any further upon his shaking form.

No more than an hour's horse ride away, Ascal's eyes were beginning to flutter. Thranduil leaned forward in anticipation and took his son's hand once more, rubbing it between his.

"Ion-nin, can you hear me. You are safe now. Iqista, ion-nin, open your eyes for me." The King watched as his son moaned softly, turning his head towards the sound of his Adar's voice. After a few unsuccessful tries, his brown eyes finally flickered open. His vision was blurry and the light made him close his eyes to mere slits, but he could see his smiling father leaning over him. The pain washed over him in waves, stealing his breath and making him wish he could escape back to the land of oblivion. He whimpered, the memories of what happened staying stubbornly out of his reach.

"Shhhh. It is ok." Thranduil stroked his son's hair soothingly, and smiled when it worked and Ascal relaxed visibly.

"W…what happened Ada… I don't… why can't I…it hurts Ada…" His voice wavered with fear, and Thranduil was quick to calm him.

"There was an accident Ion-nin. You were stabbed, but you are going to be fine, I swear to Valar."

"Stabbed..? W…who would do such a thing..?" His father shifted uncomfortably.

"It is of no matter now Ion-nin. You are safe and nothing will ever harm you again. Rest. You look exhausted."

"No Adar. I want to know who has stabbed me." Thranduil sighed when he saw the determination in Ascal's eyes.

"Legolas. Your brother was the one that wielded the weapon against you and caused you harm." Ascal shook his head slowly in denial, not believing the words that had left his father's mouth. No. Legolas was his best friend. His Onooro. He would not commit such a crime. Suddenly, the memory came to him full speed.

_ "I can't believe you lied to Ada! You pathetic little coward. You should have shared the punishment but instead you played baby. I'm so tired of taking the blame for you all the time just because I'm the oldest! You are not much younger than I and I shouldn't always be the one who takes the blame!" Ascal saw the anger and hurt in his brother's eyes. He turned and fled to the door to escape that look. _

_ Right before he could reach the door handle, strong arms caught the back of his tunic and then he was airborne, flying through the air only to land on the unforgiving stone floor. It was only at the last second that he caught sight of the dagger he had been polishing earlier that night nestled inside his shoe. He had not wanted Legolas to see it yet because he had let it become dull and he was embarrassed of its condition so he had thrust it inside the shoe carelessly when he heard his brother's footsteps coming down the hall to tell him of his latest idea for a prank. He had no time to catch himself as he fell on top of the shoe and impaled himself on the blade._

He blinked a few times to clear the memory and only then became aware that he was crying. He felt his father gently wiping at his cheeks to catch the salty liquid.

"Oh ion-nin. Do not despair. Legolas will be of no bother to you anymore. I will not let him come near you. You needn't be afraid." Legolas! At the mention of his name, a thought struck Ascal. His brother must be filled with blame! It had to be eating him alive or else he would be here like his Adar.

"Where is he Ada? I want to see him!" The King shook his head firmly.

"No son. You do not have to feel as though you need to see him. Besides, to tell the truth, I do not know of his exact whereabouts at this moment."

"What do you mean you do not know where he is! Ada! He didn't strike me with that knife! It was tucked in my shoe and I fell upon it! Legolas did not know it was there! I am the one who placed it! And Legolas was only upset with me because I lied and said that he made me do the prank when I did it on my own free will! He did not make me Ada! I lied to you to escape your wrath and it was wrong of me! And it's all my fault that Legolas is gone! If I had not lied to you, he would not have been cross with me and I never would have fallen on the blade!"

He broke down in sobs as his father sat there staring at him in shock. He had said awful things to his son without reason. What he thought was justified at the time were mere emotional outbursts now. His son was Valar knows where alone. Oh Valar! He was ill too. He jumped to his feet abruptly, laying a hand on Ascal's shaking head.

"Peace ion-nin. It is not your fault. I swear to you that you are not to blame. It was all an accident and a misunderstanding. You rest. I will be back after I organize a search party for Legolas." He turned and spurred from the room. He called for the guard from earlier to tell him of their report.

"We have found no trace of the Prince in these walls Sire. We have searched the place from top to bottom. No crevice was left unsearched. Prince Legolas is not in the castle." Dread filled Thranduil at the words. Legolas was out in the forest alone and ill, in the middle of the night.

"I want the finest trackers here now! Every available guard is to search the forest for my son! He must be found before morning! GO!" The guard bowed quickly and hurried to do his King's bidding. The grief-stricken father made his way back to his youngest son's room. He sat upon the seat he had been in for the past three days. Tears filled his eyes as he studied Ascal. The boy was sleeping, albeit fitfully. There were tear marks down his face.

Thranduil lost himself to his thoughts, absentmindedly tucking his son in. Legolas probably thought that his family hated him. He thought back to the time that he knew of the staff staring at him in hatred. Valar, he probably thought the entire castle hated him. No wonder he had run off.

_ Hang on ion-nin. We're coming for you. Fear not. We will find you._ He bowed his head as every cruel word he said to Legolas rang inside his head, but the one memory that haunted him the rest of the night was when he had struck his son across the face and the emotion it had created on his face.

Ion-nin: My son

Iqista: Please (Don't know if this is the right word but I found it on the internet)

Onooro: Brother (Also don't know if this is right)

Sorry for the late post, but we went on a road trip and I can't concentrate in the car. But it's here now and longer. Hope you enjoyJ. I know I said it like a million times already but if you have a spare moment, drop me a review. I love to hear feedback. It can be negative also. I want to make the story as good as I can for y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil sat high atop his horse, scanning the forest. They had been searching for hours now, but he would not be deterred. His ion-nin was out there somewhere, and they were close. He could feel it. One of the tracker's keen eyes had already spotted the discarded blanket Legolas was wearing earlier at the beginning of the search. Legolas's trail was relatively easy to follow. Broken twigs and disturbed snow shone the way like a beacon. The King jerked his hand up abruptly, halting the others. There. He heard it again. A gurgling inhale. Dread filled him as he realized that sound must be coming from his son. He leapt off of Belegroch and sprinted as swiftly as he could towards the sound. He rounded a tree and a ragged gasp escaped his lips at the sight he saw.

Legolas was sprawled out under a layer of snow. The mighty King fell to his knees beside his son, brushing the snow away desperately. _Valar no…you shall not take my son. Not my little ion-nin._ The only reassurance he had was the rasping sounds of his son's breathing. But that raised its own concern. Legolas' condition must have worsened to the point where breathing was a taxing chore. As gently as he could, he cradled his son's head and wiped the ice crystals from his eyelashes. Legolas' eyes were unsurprisingly closed. There was unmistakably illness plaguing his son. Thranduil didn't take notice to the group of trackers and warriors he brought along circling around them, all of them with identical looks of concern on their face. A soft sigh escaped Legolas' lips.

"Ion-nin. You shall be fine. You are safe now. Please forgive me." Legolas's eyes fluttered against his pale cheeks. When he finally graced the group of searchers with his gaze, his eyes were clouded and dark. They flickered over to his Adar where they rested on him briefly as they cleared slightly. With a cry, Legolas shot upright. He batted away Thranduil's attempt to restrain him in his surprise and darted away. There was a breath of silence before he could hear the elves pursuing him. His breathing was labored and every breath sawed in and out of his lungs painfully. He couldn't outrun them, so with a burst of strength, he jumped and grabbed a tree limb. He climbed until he reached the top and hugged the rough bark shaking.

Why was his Adar holding him? _He must have been waiting for me to wake so he could punish me further. He must be furious I left and insulted our name more than I already had. _He shook his head violently. He would not let his Ada catch him and hit him again. He ran away to escape the wrath and would not go back willingly. A sob suddenly left his lips. _What if Ascal had died? Oh Valar…I killed my Onooro! And Ada wants to punish me for it. He wants to kill me. I deserve it…I killed Ascal… _Legolas buried his face against the bark and cried, loud heart-wrenching cries that rang through the woods.

Thranduil had started to climb the tree when he heard Legolas' cries. He felt his heart breaking a little at the sound. What had his son so upset? He picked up where he left off in his climb, propelling himself up faster when a scream pierced the air. His head shot around. Orcs! They must have been drawn to the sounds they were making! He dropped to the ground quickly, drawing his sword from its sheath. With a crash, the orcs burst through the bushes. His company raised their weapons and met the creatures head on.

Thranduil spun round and round, his sword dancing fluidly and decapitating orcs left and right. Their bodies started piling upon the ground and their black blood stained the pure snow. He was spurred on by the instinct to protect his son, whom he vaguely realized was no longer crying, but instead was watching the small battle in horror. He had hoped to shield Legolas from such bloodshed for a bit longer. A shrill cry rang through the trees, stopping the fierce warrior in his tracks, sword half raised. He knew that sound, and it would haunt his dreams forever.

Unbeknown to the King, a lone orc had managed to skirt around the skirmish undetected and had seen the young prince nestled in a tree safely. He lips his dry and cracked lips in anticipation of an elfling to bring back to their master and grabbed his bow. Notching an arrow in, he aimed towards the young elf and let it loose. The arrow pierced its target, burying itself deep in his shoulder. The force of the blow knocked the elfling off its balance, sending him flying off the tree limb and plummeting downwards with a cry. With all of the elves occupied, the little one landed hard on the unforgiving earth with a sickening crunch.

Everything exploded into chaos. Thranduil gave a scream of rage and plowed through the orcs, slaying them with no mercy. His group followed suit, and in an instant, all of the orcs laid scattered around their feet. The King immediately rushed to his son's side. Legolas was crumpled awkwardly on the ground, eyes closed, and as white as the freshly fallen snow. With shaking fingers, he frantically searched for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one, albeit it was thready and weak. He grasped the end of the dark arrow carefully, trying not to jostle it further as he examined the wound. The arrow had almost gone all the way through. Pulling it out would only cause additional damage.

"My Lord, does he live?" The answer was a jerky nod. The company all shared a sigh of reprieve. The elf took notice of the King's shaking hands. "Allow me Sire." Thranduil nodded in appreciation and pulled Legolas slightly into a sitting position. Wrapping his arms around his son to hold him still, he gave the cue. With one swift movement, the elf shoved the arrow the rest of the way through, gaining only a slight jerk from the unconscious Prince in response. Cloth ripped from tunics were immediately pressed to the wounds as blood gushed from them. Blood was rapidly soaking through Legolas' clothes and puddling underneath him. Thranduil gritted his teeth in dread. His son was losing blood too quickly. That, combined with his illness, could kill him in a heartbeat.

After a few minutes, the bleeding abated enough to wrap bandages around it. Legolas was drawn into Thranduil's arms as the group hastily made their way back to the horses. One elf held the Prince while he mounted his steed and then he was once again pulling Legolas into his arms and holding him tightly. They took off at a full gallop.

"Hang in there ion-nin," he whispered into his ear. "We are almost there. Everything is going to be ok." A slight sound met the King's ears past the rushing of the wind. He leaned down closer to his son.

"Say again ion-nin." The words spoken in response were ragged and weak, a mere whisper, but Thranduil heard them clearly.

"Forgive me Ada."

Finally done. I just looked at the clock and had to do a double take. Time definitely flies when you're writing a story. Especially a good part. Review because I love to read them and get ideas, no really, I sit there refreshing the page to see if I have a new review. I think I'm addicted. Anyways, the weekend is upon us so I will write more then, between eating and ironing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots more coming. J


	6. Chapter 6

The words tore through Thranduil and broke his heart. His son was apologizing to him? For what? He tightened his hold on Legolas as he leaned forward to assure his son he had done no wrong, but the young Prince was already slumped back against him in unconsciousness. Paralyzing fear began to seep into the mighty King.

"Noro lim Belegroch." He focused his attention on the trek ahead, as Belegroch weaved through the trees at breakneck speed. They arrived at the fortress within fifteen minutes. By then, horse and elf alike were breathing hard at the energy lost while riding so swiftly. The horses were lathered in sweat and dripped foam from their mouths.

All of the company worked together to lower Legolas from their King's arms so that he may dismount. Legolas groaned loudly, drawing attention to his unnaturally bent leg. The thigh was twisted and had a bulge in the middle. Thranduil swept his son into his arms once more, and walked with haste to the healing ward. Everyone stopped in their busy routine to stare at the sight of their King, carrying the pale and lifeless body of his son through the hallways. Droplets of blood trailed behind the pair, staining the clean stone floors. Thranduil burst through the doors and barked out orders.

"Where is Toross! I need him here NOW!" He laid his precious bundle on a vacant bed slowly as to not add to his already unbearable pain. He faintly registered that the room was mercifully empty, meaning he had the entire staff of healers at his disposal. Legolas tossed his head in pain, drifting between wakefulness and darkness. The King rested his hand gently on his fevered brow and the head healer scurried over, trailed by assistants who had their arms full of supplies. Toross flickered his eyes to him as he focused his medical mind on the small body of the Prince.

"Pray tell, what has happened my Lord?"

"Orcs. They ambushed us. Legolas was up in a tree but…" Thranduil cleared his throat roughly. Now was not the time to let his emotions control him. "But one shot him down with an arrow. It all happened so fast…no one had time to catch him." The healer pursed his lips at the sight of the wound after unwrapping the crudely made bandage. The wound itself was deep and ragged, still seeping blood. Thank Valar there seemed to be no signs of infection setting in nor did seem as if the orc weapon was poisoned.

"And how long was this fall?" Thranduil closed his eyes, forcing his mind to relive the memory of his son's accident.

"Twenty, maybe twenty five feet. It was a hard fall." Toross simply nodded. He finished clearing the wound of debris, and grabbed the prepared needle and thread from one of his assistants. He pulled the skin together and started sewing it shut with smooth strokes of his practiced hand. Legolas stirred, moaning weakly. He could feel someone hovering over with him, their cruel hands inflicting pain into his shoulder. His mind immediately wandered to the Orcs. Had they caught him? They were torturing him! With a cry, his eyes shot open and his hands flew up to cease the relentless agony. The only thing that saved the healer from a hit to the face were Thranduil's warrior instincts. He grabbed the flailing limbs the moment they rose and held them down, trying to avoid adding to the injuries.

"Legolas! Relax ion-nin. You must not move! You are hurt!" Legolas' eyes were unfocused and they rolled around in their sockets. He strained to get away from the Orcs holding him. Thranduil ran his fingers through his son's sweat-soaked hair, brushing it back from his face. He took a deep breath and did what he knew would calm Legolas down instantly. He sang. His voice rang through the room, the melodious notes bouncing off the walls. Legolas immediately stopped his weak struggles as the orcs melted away, leaving his father and a healer in their place. He relaxed under the sound of his father's singing. He had not heard his father sing to him since Naneth had been killed. The pain narrowed down to a more manageable level as he concentrated on the sound.

Toross stared in wonder at the King. He had not witnessed something so…fatherly from him since the queen had died. He shook away the shock and seized the moment to finish stitching the wound. He packed herbs against it before wrapping it and securing the entire arm against his torso to prevent any movement. Moving would surely open the stitches and could lead to infection. Moving on, he glanced at the twisted leg, grimacing slightly. He looked to Thranduil who understood his demand and pinned his son to the bed under his weight, not pausing in his song for one second.

The time-gnarled hands grabbed the leg firmly, one above the knee and one at the top of the thigh. With one quick yank, he snapped the leg upwards and to the side, forcing it back to place. Legolas gave a guttural scream that ended the beautiful song and arched his back against his Adar's weight helplessly. He suddenly went limp, slipping away into the darkness. Thranduil eased himself off of his son and took his limp hand into his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb gently. The healer wrapped two splints to the leg to immobilize it and dragged a hand down his aged face.

"He is bad off Sire, but I daresay he will make it. However, I am concerned with his illness. Under the circumstances, it could easily worsen into something the young Prince could not recover from. I will see to him in the morning. For now, rest is the best cure." He bowed and took his leave. Thranduil grabbed a rag out of the bucket an assistant had left and drew it across his son's brow. He was burning to the touch and everything around his was soaked in sweat. He bathed the dirt from his face gently with the rag before setting it back on his forehead. Legolas's eyebrows were scrunched and he whimpered in his sleep. The King started up with another song: Naneth's favorite to sing. He smiled gently as his son relaxed instantly and slipped into a dreamless sleep. He settled himself into the chair beside him and sang, tears running down his face.

A loud commotion made the King snap his head up in confusion. What could be making that awful noise? Legolas began to stir, no longer lulled to sleep as his Adar's melodious song ceased. Thranduil got up quickly, rushing to the door. He yanked it open and started at the sight. Ascal stood on the other side, trying his best to free his arm from one of the guards as tears streamed down his face. Thranduil dashed to his side instantly and gathered him in his arms as he wavered.

"Seere, ion-nin. What is the matter?" Ascal wiped at the tears roughly.

"Onooro is dead. I heard you singing and I know you wouldn't do that unless he had died." He buried his face in his father's cloak and wailed in despair. The King rubbed his back soothingly.

"No ion-nin. Legolas lives. I was singing to help him rest. Shhhh. Nothing is wrong. Do you wish to see him?" The young elfling lifted his head slightly and nodded. Thranduil carried him into the room, nodding at the guards to resume their post.

"Onooro!" Ascal cried out, holding his arms out to his brother. Legolas scrunched his face up tightly, the call dragging him from the blissful slumber. He groaned as his eyes flickered open, staring glassily at the ceiling. His gaze slowly traveled to the pair beside his bed, and recognition flickered slightly in his dark eyes.

"Onooro?" He asked weakly. Ascal nodded happily and wiggled to be put down. Once he was on his feet, he slung his arms around his brother in joy. Legolas let out a half muffled scream, flailing against the pressure on his wounds. Ascal backed up quickly, looking up to his Ada with shining eyes.

"He's hurt? What happened Ada?" Thranduil sighed, settling himself in the chair and opening his arms for his youngest son. Ascal pulled himself into his lap, and let him draw his shirt over his head. The King examined the thin pink scar on his son's torso, all that was left of his injury. He sent a silent prayer to Valar, thanking it for the Elves' fast healing rate. If his son had not healed properly, getting out of bed like he did and moving around would surely have aggravated the wound.

"Legolas thought Ada didn't love him anymore and that you were angry at him for hurting you-"

"But it was all my fault Ada!" His son interrupted. "Onooro didn't mean to hurt me! I'm not angry at him, I swear!"

"I know ion-nin. Please don't yell. It hurts Legolas' head. Anyways, he didn't know that you weren't angry and that I didn't hate him so he ran off. He was sick so he didn't get very far before he got tired and had to take a break. When I went searching for him, he didn't recognize me at first and climbed up a tree to hide. Then a group of Orcs attacked and one of them shot Legolas from the tree. And I could do nothing to break his fall as I was fighting at the time." Ascal's chin wobbled as he tried to be brave and keep from crying.

"Is he going to be ok?" Thranduil smiled gently.

"Yes, he is. He just needs to sleep which is why I was singing and why we have to be quiet. And we have to be really careful not to hurt him because he's already hurting, alright?" His son nodded. He slid from his lap and padded back over to his brother, leaning over him carefully.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Onooro. I didn't know you were hurt." Legolas managed to smile reassuringly through the pain of being awake.

"It's…ok…you didn't…know…" His eyes drooped noticeably, still exhausted from being injured and ill.

"Sleep ion-nin." Thranduil ran his fingers through Legolas' hair again, easing the boy into a more relaxed state. With his other arm, he pulled a sleepy Ascal into his lap again and rubbed his back in slow circled. He began singing again, soothing them both to sleep within moments.

I apologize to anyone who read the first draft of this. I went through and changed some things (and added obviously) and I am much happier with the results. I hated to give y'all (yes, I'm from the South so I use that word) something crappy like that. Good news though, this is a loooong chapter. Honestly, chapter seven was too short so I merged it in. Keep my addictions (that would be reviews) coming

Oh, and if you were wondering, when Thranduil is talking to Ascal about what happened, he does kind of skirt the truth and sugarcoat it because remember he is talking to like a nine or ten year old child.


	7. Chapter 7

_The orcs stood over Legolas sneering, making their hideous faces twist. They watched as he writhed on the ground in unbearable agony, and laughed at his screams. They slowly faded away, leaving his father standing over him laughing. _

_ "Did you think that I saved you because I loved you?" He mocked. "I did it to save face. Ascal begged me not to bring you back, said he would do anything never to see your ugliness again, but it would have looked bad to the kingdom if I left my sniveling child out in the little cold all alone. Poor little Legolas. You sicken me. Even thinking about you makes me want to throw myself to Sauron himself. You are weak. A disgrace to our name, and to elf kind everywhere. You couldn't even stay up in a tree without getting caught. I wish I had left you out there, no matter what or people would think. I wish I would have left you to those orcs and let them toughen you up before ridding us from your miserable existence. Why don't you just die!" _

Soft whimpers woke Thranduil up with a start. Guilt slammed into him as he realized he must have fallen asleep at some point in the night. He should have been watching Legolas. He checked him over quickly, burrowing his brows at the sight of him thrashing slightly, mumbling incoherently in elvish. His face was flushed, high circles of heat on his cheeks, and he was soaked in sweat. A deep wheezing sound was emitted from his lips every time he breathed. The King quickly felt his son's forehead, eyes widening when he felt the burning heat there. He called for Toross loudly.

The healer arrived hastily, and got to work examining his patient. Ascal, who had awoken from the loud noises, blinked his eyes sleepily as he looked around. When he saw his Adar hovering over his brother with a look of concern in his eyes, he ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"What is it Ada? What's wrong with Onooro?" Thranduil glanced down at his youngest son and hefted him into his arms.

"Legolas isn't feeling very well so Toross is looking at him so he can make him better. He will be alright ion-nin. Do not fear." Toross finished inspecting the young Prince and looked to his King, sending him a look that Ascal would not be able to discern.

"Why don't you go see if you can put together some fun things for Legolas to do when he gets to feeling better ion-nin? I bet he would feel loads better if you drew him some pictures. There's a quill and some ink in my work room. I even think there's some colored ink you could use somewhere in there." His son nodded excitedly and ran out of the room, a beaming smile on his face at the thought of making Legolas feel better. Thranduil turned towards the healer expectantly. Toross looked back at him sadly.

"It is as we feared Sire. The sickness has settled in his lungs and turned to pneumonia. He is gravely ill. I fear that this, along with his injuries, will be too great for him to conquer." The King shook his head firmly.

"No. Legolas is strong. Stronger than many of my best warriors. He will survive this illness. It will not be his end." Toross opened his mouth to object further, but closed it instead and walked back to his room, leaving the King to be with his son.

Thranduil took Legolas' hand between his own. His son was still whimpering and tossing on the bed. The father bowed his head, pained that he could do nothing to ease his son's hurting. He never should have said those things to him. He never should have let his anger get the best of him. His mind wandered back to when his rage began. It started with the death of Naneth.

She was beautiful. He could still see her black hair, so unlike his own and Legolas', blowing gently in the breeze. She smiled at him, carefully bouncing a baby Ascal in her arms. The night was perfect to be out on the balcony, the moon shining brightly and illuminating the forests. The beautiful picture was shattered in an instant. The sky rained flaming arrows, dripping with orc poison. The screams of dead and dying elves filled the air. Smoke clogged everything, making it hard to see. Thranduil ran desperately toward his wife and child, only to find them gone. He tore through the castle in search for them.

Fear paralyzed his to the spot when he spotted young Legolas at the end of the hallway, sobbing wildly. An orc rounded the corner and smiled cruelly, raising its weapon. The King ran towards his son desperately, even if he knew he would arrive too late. A flash of a body threw themselves over Legolas at the last second, taking the blade for him. The orc was decapitated by Thranduil's blade before it could comprehend it had not slain its intended target. Looking down towards Legolas, the King sunk to his knees beside the body of his wife. Her eyes were dark and lifeless, staring blankly at the wall. A sword protruded from her chest sickeningly. The King's cries of anguish were heard throughout the kingdom.

Thranduil shook his head to rid himself of that memory. After that day, he had grown distant and moody, lashing out at everyone. He never blamed Legolas for what happened; he was just a child at the time. But he had said he did to his son that night Ascal had been hurt. His anger and terror had blinded him and he took it all out on Legolas. It wasn't until he had run away that Thranduil felt guilt instead of rage. He hurt his son. The King clenched his hands into tight fists. He would make up for what he had done. If, no, when Legolas got better, he would make it up to him. Legolas just had to get better first.

I know. Kind of a dry chapter but it had to happen. The next one will be very exciting, I promise. This one has a lot of background though, and an insight into Thranduil's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"I finished Ada," exclaimed Ascal as he ran into the room. He proudly showed it to Thranduil, his smile almost blinding.

"Don't you think Legolas will like it? Look, here he is. And this is me and you. We're all picking pretty flowers from the field."

"It is very nice ion-nin. I am certain Legolas will love them when he wakes." Thranduil forced a smile. He was exhausted, having spent the day by his eldest son's side, changing the multiple rags that were placed among his body in an attempt to cool his raging fever. His coughs had only worsened since the morning, and now it sounded as if Legolas was drowning in the liquid. He wished he could do anything that would ease his ailing son.

Legolas tossed his head to the side and continued to mumble incoherently. At times, he called out for Naneth desperately, breaking the King's heart as his son had not once called out for his Adar. Ascal crawled into Thranduil's lap, watching his brother worriedly.

"When is he going to wake up, Ada?" The King rubbed his son's back soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of his brown locks.

"I know not. He will wake when he is ready. He is resting so he can get better and see your pretty pictures, ion-nin." His words, though strained and feeble, did the trick. Ascal nodded and relaxed into his Ada's arms. They both watched Legolas silently as he strained left and right, lost in a fever dream.

Thranduil rocked a sleeping Ascal gently. He had fallen asleep after valiantly staying up far into the night to watch over his brother before losing the battle to slumber. A healer had brought over a blanket and tucked it around him smiling, before checking on their patient and exiting the room.

"Naneth…Naneth it hurts…" Thranduil grabbed a cool rag and dabbed the sweat from his son's face.

"Shhh. Sleep ion-nin. I know it hurts. Sleep. Iqista." Legolas began to toss his head harder, whimpering loudly. His eyes shot open, but they were unfocused and shone with fever. The whites flashed wildly. His body bucked on the bed violently.

"Rehta! Rehta Naneth! I am burning!" Thranduil jumped up quickly, knocking Ascal to the floor in his haste as he grabbed the flailing limbs. Ascal woke up with a start. He started crying at the sight of his brother screaming.

Legolas was dripping in sweat, shaking violently against his father's hold. He continued to scream to Naneth, pleading for her to end the fire burning within him.

"Ascal! Go get Toross! NOW!" Thranduil heard the door open and light footsteps running down the hall. A few moments later the healer barged into the room. He immediately grabbed herbs, shoving them whole into Legolas' mouth. The prince tried to shy away from them, gagging on the foul food in his fever induced fit. He retched aggressively, covering himself and his Adar with the little bits of herbs and water they had coaxed down him in the past few days. Legolas moaned pitifully, shaking even harder.

Thranduil lost his hold on his son, who flopped onto the bed and bucked hard. Toross held the boy's head, protecting it from smashing into the bed frame and he convulsed. Blood was gushing from Legolas' eyes and ears, staining the white sheets. A violent cough from the prince sprayed everyone with a layer of dark blood. Suddenly, Legolas shot up and grabbed Thranduil's sleeve. His shockingly focused eyes bored into his Adar's.

"Forgive me Ada." His voice was weak, the words whispered and broken. It obviously took much effort for him to speak.

"There is nothing to forgive ion-nin. Shh." Legolas whimpered in distress, desperately trying to force more words past the blood in his throat.

"No. I am a disgrace. I killed Naneth, and I hurt Ascal. I won't go to the Halls of Mandos because monsters don't go there. You were right. The orcs should have killed me so you wouldn't have to waste your time sitting in here. I'm sorry Ada. Forgive me." A sigh left the young Prince's mouth and he fell back onto the bed limply. Before Thranduil could rebuke his words, the lights in his eyes were doused, leaving them empty and unseeing.

Toross frantically searched for a pulse in Legolas' frail wrist, switching to his neck when he found none. After a few moments he hung his head in defeat. They had lost the rightful heir to the Mirkwood kingdom. He stood, patting the shoulder of his King before leaving silently. Thranduil sat there in shock. His son could not be dead. He was a fighter. He grabbed Legolas' shoulders and shook him violently, screaming in his face.

"Wake up! You cannot be dead! Come back! I have yet to apologize to you! You aren't a monster!" The body of his son dropped limply when he let it go, sobbing as his heart shattered. His little elfling died thinking he was a monster. What had he done? How could he ever face his people ever again? A cry of horror made Thranduil's head snap up. Ascal stood in the doorway, tears pouring down his pale cheeks. He ran to his brother's side.

"Muindor? Muindor! Wake up! Iqista, wake up!" Ascal began to cry in earnest when his brother did not stir. He threw himself into his Ada's arms, burying his face into the soiled robes without care. The picture Ascal had worked so hard to make fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor, forgotten. Thranduil gathered him into his arms, crying with him. Outside of the castle, dark clouds gathered over the kingdom. Every elf was instantly hit with the knowledge of what had happened. An elf rushed out of his house, lighting a candle and raising it to the sky. The others followed suit, grabbing their own candles and lighting them in mourning for the falling of their beloved prince.

In the dungeons, Myriani saw the lights and bowed her head sadly. She knew the young boy had passed on. She began to cry, wishing she had done something to save him when she had the chance. Because of her, Legolas had suffered greatly.

Thranduil closed the eyes of his son gently. His lip wobbled and another sob burst forth from his resisting lips as he felt Legolas' rapidly cooling skin. It was impossible to be strong for Ascal when it felt as if all of his happiness was sucked out of him along with his heart and smashed to pieces. Legolas was never coming back. Would never smile or laugh as he jumped into his arms and told him about an adventure he had had that day. He held his youngest son tighter and began to sing, the broken song echoing loudly in the silent room.

Iqista- please

Rehta- Help

Muindor- Brother (I was informed this was correct and finally found a place that had this word)

I'm sorry guys. That did just happen. Dry your tears and be strong. More is coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Whispered words floated around Thranduil in a daze. He didn't bother listening to what they said. He knew what they were conversing about. It had been hours since Legolas had passed on and no one had been allowed near him, save for his little Ascal. Ascal was taking it hard, his sadness turning to anger.

"Why did he leave us Ada! Why did he die and leave us!" He stomped his foot angrily. The sound of crunching paper met his ears. Ascal looked down to see the picture he had drawn for Legolas. With an angry cry, he snatched it up and ripped it in his tiny hands. He went to rip it again, only to burst into tears and throw himself into his Adar's pliant arms. The King barely seemed to acknowledge him, only marginally circling his arms around his distraught son. His eyes stayed pinned on his eldest, looking for any sign of life. A voice cleared near him but he didn't look up.

"Your highness?" Toross bent down so he could look the King in the eyes. "Sire, I think it's time to prepare him for the funeral procession." With that statement, Thranduil snapped his eyes to the healer snarling.

"You will not take my son! He will come back to us! Get out." He turned back around and stared at his son again.

"But Sire-"

"I said OUT!" Toross sighed sadly and stood back up, leaving the room in silence with Ascal who was shooed out of the room by one of his nannies. The great King's shoulders slumped and deep cries wretched themselves from his very soul. He buried his face in his hands and screamed out his anguish.

_"Oh Meleth e-gûr nîn. What has time done to you?" Thranduil's head snapped up in the dark room. He knew that voice. That voice that carried like silk over the air. There Liluth stood, in front of him, wearing a sad smile. She was just as beautiful as she was the day she had died, not having aged a bit. She was glowing, only adding to her ethereal beauty. She slowly raised her hand and wiped the tear that had slipped from her Melethron's eye. He caught her hand in his and leaned into the touch. Her smile only grew sadder. _

_ "What has happened to my son? Why is he here?" She glanced behind her, where Legolas was curled up on the ground in a tight ball. His eyes were closed, but wore a frown in his slumber, tear tracks dried to his face. Thranduil went to run to his son, only to find his feet firmly planted to the floor. He could not budge them an inch, no matter how hard he tried. He faced his wife again, who was patiently waiting, and swallowed past the lump of tears in his throat. How could he tell his gûr that he was the cause of their child's death? _

_ She looked at his bowed head for a few moments before tuning and going to her son's side. She knelt beside him and laid a hand upon his golden hair. Finally, the King found his voice._

_ "How? How are you here? Where are we?" Liluth glanced around in amusement._

_ "It seems we are at the place between worlds, Melethron. Waiting for something to transpire I suppose. To answer your first question, I am here to fulfill my purpose."_

_ "And what purpose would that be?" She graced him with another one of her legendary smiles._

_ "I am here to see Legolas to the next step in his destiny." The words struck fear deep inside Thranduil. _

_ "No…you cannot have him…he is just a little elfling. He has not lived life yet. I have so much left to say. So much to amend. He cannot die…" _

_ "I did not say that death was his destiny." Hope flared inside the King. He wanted to ask her to repeat what she had said so he knew it was not his grieved mind playing tricks on him, but she had already bowed her head to look at her son. Soothing a stray piece of hair back, she whispered to him._

_ "Oh my little leaf. You have known heartbreak that no elf should ever have to experience. I wish I could have you here with me, but it is not by the will of Valar. You must return to the land of the living. We will see each other again, little leaf. Do not go looking for me. I will find you. Do not mourn my death. It was my choice, and I do not regret it for a minute. You and your brother are my world. Know this: I love you. I have always loved you and always will." She leaned down and kissed his golden locks, covering them both in a bright light. It grew brighter and larger until, with a flash, it was gone, as well as Legolas and his Naneth. _

_ Thranduil cried out in horror, staring at the place they had disappeared. He spun around, only to find his wife and son behind him. She held Legolas, who had still yet to awaken, close to her. She handed him to the King, who gently took him into his arms. A glistening tear slid down her pale cheek._

_ "Valar has heard your please and granted them. Though He will not do the same again. Do not make the same mistakes this time Melethron. Love them. We will meet again when you enter the Halls of Mandos. I will be there waiting for you. I love you, Meleth e-gûr nîn." In the blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving the pair there alone._

_ Thranduil glanced down at his son's sleeping face, thinking over what his Melethron had told him. The darkness faded from around them, light penetrating through the dense fog. Wind ripped at their clothing, flinging their hair backwards. He hunched over his precious bundle protectively, closing his eyes to keep the wind from stinging them. _

Abruptly, everything stopped. The King looked up to find he was back in the healing room, still in the chair by Legolas' bed. Although, instead of Legolas being in the bed, he was held tightly in his arms. Thranduil looked at his son's face anxiously, looking for signs of life. When nothing happened, he sighed and looked away. Nothing had changed. It was all just a delusion from his heartbreak.

Suddenly, a loud inhale of air broke the silence. Legolas heaved in his arms, gasping and sputtering for air. The King cried out in joy. His ion-nin lived!

Meleth e-gûr nîn: Love of my heart

Melethron: Love (Lover)

Got y'all didn't I? Hope y'all didn't lose too much sleep over the last chapter. To Larisya, I hope you finished your math homework and weren't too upset. Y'all keep sending me reviews, and I'll keep sending chapters :) Deal?


	10. Chapter 10

Tears of happiness poured from the King's eyes. His ion was alive! He clutched him closer to his body as Legolas fought to steady his breathing, eyes scrunched tightly shut. Ever so slowly, his breathing evened out and he blinked open his eyes.  
"A...Ada?" The words were soft and forced, but Thranduil was ecstatic. Legolas had just called him Ada. Maybe there was hope to make amends after all. He brushed a piece of hair from his son's face and tucked the tangled mess behind his ears.  
"Shhh. All is well ion-nin. I'm here." He looked Legolas straight in the eyes to show his sincerity.  
"I am so sorry Legolas. I said things I should never have said and I deeply regret them. The things I did are inexcusable. I know there is no possible way to forget my infractions towards you, but I hope that one day you may forgive me. I love you and I will love you no matter what you decide. You are not a monster Legolas. Do you hear me?" He kissed the top of the boy's head gently, silencing his protest of the last statement. At that moment, Ascal came in, still crying slightly and hiccuping. When he saw his brother, his eyes grew twice as big, seeming to dominate his petite features.  
"How...I don't...Muindor!" He flung himself at Legolas, wrapping his arms around him and crushing him in a hug sobbing. Legolas winced as the movement put pressure on his still healing wounds but did not protest. Ascal cried for ages as his Adar rubbed his back soothingly before settling down enough to hear the words that were spoken to him. Thranduil smiled at his son gently. He picked up the torn paper from the floor and handed it to him.  
"Don't forget you made this for Legolas ion-nin." Ascal nodded excitedly and handed his brother the picture. Legolas looked at it and smiled weakly.  
"I love it Muindor. Thank you-" He was cut off by a huge yawn. The King immediately pulled his youngest son into his lap and pushed his eldest to lay on the soft bed again.  
"Sleep Legolas. You have to rest and get well." Legolas went to protest but yawned again, the last of his adrenaline wearing off. He got comfortable, his Adar tucking the blanket around his shoulders. He fought to keep his eyes open a second longer.  
"Ada?" Thranduil made a questioning noise, and looked at him curiously. "I do...I do forgive you." With those words he drifted off to sleep, leaving his Ada smiling widely at him, happier than he's been for many years.

I know. Been forever since I last posted and for it to be such a small chapter is probably a bummer. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. But, I have two more ideas for stories and I'm going to pick one and start writing tomorrow. Y'all can send me feedback which one you want to hear first if any of them tickle your fancy. Ok so the first one is one where Legolas is a captured as a spoil of war after Mirkwood loses it and is given to Aragorn. Probably wont be a slash unless y'all want it to be. The second one is the daughter or son of Sauron falling in love with Legolas and Sauron hates it. Some things happen and his soft side comes out. So feedback please! Thanks for everyone who read this story and I hoped you liked it!


End file.
